Humor Thy Name is the BAU
by lazywriter123
Summary: This is a collection of humor and sillness in the BAU office. Warning: Reading this may cause a gut to burst from laughter or just holding in the giggles. I plain to update this at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds or anything mentioned in this fanfic.

Some of the humor is a little gross but I couldn't help myself, sorry.

Enjoy

It was a normal, nothing-special day at the BAU office. People were coming into the office to get the day started. David Rossi started to go upstairs when…

"OMG PENNY! THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!" Garcia was walking in with a woman that looked bubblier then a cherry soda.

"LOOK AT ALL THE AGENTS AND STUFF! CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH ONE OF THEM!"

Rossi had to cover his ears from the loud, high-pitched voice that could shatter windows. Reid and Derek were walking in, they both looked tired.

"What's wrong with you guys" asked Garcia.

"Lots of booze…LOTS AND LOTS of booze" said Morgan. Spencer groaned, "Stop talking so loud…"

It was Spencer's first time ever drinking so much…and it sucked afterwards.

"We woke up in the restroom at a Donut Shop. For some reason I had a Nintendo Wii on my lap along with a baseball cap" said Spencer.

Garcia and her friend blinked. The woman laughed, "I SO WANT TO DO DRINKING WITH YOU GUYS!"

Spencer held his head, "Too loud…"

Hotch came into the office…with a smile on his face. Everyone stood in shock, Aaron Hotchner was smiling.

Everyone took out their guys and JJ ran out her office to point her gun at Hotch.

"Who are you imposter?"

Hotch blinked, "JJ, its me Hotch, your boss…"

Prentiss and Rossi cuffed him and dragged him to the interrogation room.

"Alright we can do this the easy way or the hard way" said Rossi. Hotch blinked.

"AH HA YOU BLINKED! THE REAL HOTCH NEVER BLINKS!"

Prentiss too out his wallet and looked at his driver's license. "He has his driver's license…and 100 bucks…"

She took the bill and put it in her pocket. "HEY" shouted Hotch.

"QUIET doppelganger" Shouted Rossi.

After several minutes, Garcia finally came into the room.

"Guys…his DNA checks out…he is Hotch."

They looked at him and his eyes were blazing. "So Hotch…are you still made that he forced you to give us your DNA by peeing in a cup…"

Hotch growled and then smiled again, "No I'm not mad…I'll get you guys back for this…"

He walked out of the room and the three agents were now shaking in fear.

"OMG GARCIA WHERE DID YOU GET THIS LEMONADE FROM?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the content (movies, books, etc.) mentioned in this story

Enjoy

It was a normal day for the BAU team. They had a new case in a town that was only a four and a half hour drive from the office.

Reid, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were packed into Rossi's SUV and what happens on the way…TRAFFIC.

Morgan was in the driver's seat while Reid sat in the passenger's seat. Rossi and Hotch were in the back.

"God this looks like it will take a while…" said Morgan wish a heavy sigh.

"Hey Rossi do you have any CDs we could play" asked Reid.

"Yeah, in the glove compartment."

Reid went into the CD case that he took out of the glove compartment and flipped through CD after CD…until he stopped at one.

"Rossi…why do you have the audio book version of _The Lion King_?"

Everyone looked up and stared at Rossi.

"Because Disney is F#*ing awesome, that's why."

They were silent for a moment until Morgan spoke, "Can't argue with that logic."

Reid put the CD into the player and they spent an hour and a half listening to it.

#$#$#$$$#$#$###$#$#$#$34#

"Reid are you crying" asked Hotch.

"I'm sorry…the part where Simba's dad dies always makes me get a little choked up." The others gave him strange looks.

"So…the traffic has barely moved…let's play charades" said Reid with a smile.

Oh my god" groaned Rossi.

"Ok I spy something…blue" said Reid.

"God…uh…that car?"

"No."

"The truck?"

"No."

"I don't know the sign over there on the left?"

"No."

Rossi just couldn't take it, "JUST TELL HIM WHAT THE DAMN I SPY IS REID."

There was a long silence. Then Reid finally said, "It was the guy's baseball cap. He's on the motorcycle next to us."

"Oh…your right I see him" said Morgan.

After several minutes they all noticed that Hotch was asleep.

Morgan then got a wicked idea, "Hey Reid…you still have that dry eraser marker from the office?"

"Yeah why?"

They all gave evil smirks when they looked at Hotch.

**15 minutes later…**

"Hey Hotch wake up we're almost out of the traffic jam" said Rossi.

"Yeah but we still have a good two hours until we reach the station" sighed Morgan.

Reid was grinning and trying to hold in his giggles.

"Reid why are you snickering" asked Hotch.

Reid didn't dare look at Hotch, unless he wanted to burst out laughing.

"What?"

Morgan was laughing too and then Rossi joined in.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

Then Hotch looked at himself in the rear-view mirror and saw they drew a large swirly mustache on his face and drew little hearts on his forehead.

"You guys are so immature for FBI agents."

They all started to laugh.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
